every__thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartholomew Allen (Arrow) (Dc Comics)
History Early Years As a child, Barry Allen's life was uprooted forever by the death of his mother. The police arrested his father for the crime, but Barry had seen a strange man with inhuman powers in a yellow suit commit the deed. The death drove him to find answers, researching cases of paranormal activity and possible superhuman forces at work. He also found answers in science, getting a job as an intern with the Central City PD Crime Scene Unit. However, he was perpetually late. Hearing about the Starling City vigilante, he looked into the stories about him, keeping a running tally of the colorful criminals he caught. He followed and developed theories as to the man's operations. When a seemingly impossible case cropped up in Starling City, Allen used deferred sick days to travel across country, claiming that this case connected to something happening in Central City and inserting himself into the investigation. He proved instrumental to solving the case, even meeting the vigilante and learning his secret identity. Parting with the man on cordial terms, he returned to his duties...mere seconds before Central City's new particle accelerator backfired, showering the city with exotic radiation. In the ensuing confusion, Allen was struck by lightning, but survived. Allen was in a coma for 9 months. During the time he was in a coma, he was moved to S.T.A.R. Labs. He awoke from his coma with the power to move at superhuman speeds, and met Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. He later would later join them in addition to Harrison Wells as part of Team Flash. Later he encounters with numerous Metahumans and Villains, such as, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, but, he would encounter The Man in the Yellow Suit who killed his mother The Man in Yellow At a later point in time, Barry would find out that his mentor, Harrison Wells, was secretly the Reverse Flash, and the man who had killed his mother. Wells' real name was Eobard Thawne and was from the future. He had traveled back and got stuck in Barry's period of time. Wells engineered the particle accelerator explosion and began mentoring Barry and helping him get faster so Wells could return to his time-period. With the help of the Arrow and Firestorm, Barry was able to defeat Wells. Zoom At one point point in time, Barry and the rest of Team Flash were visited by a speedster from Earth-2, calling himself Jay Garrick. Jay informed the team of a powerful speedster named Zoom who had stolen his powers. Jay began working with Team Flash to stop Zoom, and became something of a new mentor to Barry. Following the confrontation of a new speedster named Trajectory, Barry and the team realized that Jay Garrick was actually Zoom. After the team discovered new revelations about Zoom's real history as Hunter Zolomon, Barry attempted to lure Zoom into a trap, but this backfired when Zoom escaped and captured Wally West, forcing Barry to surrender his speed. With the help of his team, Barry recreated the conditions of the night he was given his speed, and regained his powers. Barry's father is later kidnapped by Zoom and killed in front of Barry. Shortly after, the team tried to take down Zoom on their own, resulting in the abduction of Joe West. Realizing he has no choice, Barry agrees to a race arranged by Zoom, who is planning on destroying the Multiverse, leaving only Earth-1 behind. Barry races Zoom, creating Time Remnants to help him. Zoom is finally defeated and is taken away by Time Wraiths and into the Speed Force. Sometime after, Team Flash returned to Earth-2 and rescued the man Zoom had been keeping captive, and it is revealed that the man was the actual Jay Garrick and Barry's father's Earth-3 doppelganger. Barry, emotionally distraught after his father’s death, time-traveled back to the night his mother was killed to save her, drastically changing the timeline. Flashpoint After defeating the Reverse-Flash and returning back to his time, Barry realized he had drastically changed the timeline. Both his parents were alive and Wally West was the Flash. Realizing his mistake, Barry lets Reverse-Flash go back in time to kill his mother and reset the timeline.Category:Dc Comics Characters Category:Arrow Characters